Votos de amor
by Angeles02
Summary: Un accidente de coche deja a kurt en coma. Cuando se despierta, ha perdido la memoria y no reconoce ni siquiera a su marido sebastian , con el que llevaba poco tiempo casado. Sebastian tendrá entonces que volver a conquistar el corazón de su Esposo y amado
1. Chapter 1

Festival de cine

Kurt y Sebastián van saliendo de ver una película, kurt tenía su brazo enrollado con el de Sebastián, cuando se dan cuenta que todos los carros y las casas están cubiertas de hermosa y blanca nieve

-Eran solo un par de centímetros cuando entramos – dijo Sebastián viendo la nieve y kurt sonríe

-Es hermoso – dice kurt, y los dos rieron y Sebastián le da un beso en la frente a kurt, el castaño entra al auto y se abrocha el cinturón mientras Sebastián está quitando la nieve de la ventana del auto, y al hacerlo kurt lo saluda y Sebastián le sonríe quitando lo que queda

-Está bien, así está bien – le dice kurt, el castaño le abre la puerta

-No siento los dedos – dice kurt frotándose las palmas, a lo que Sebastián se las agarra y les da un beso – gracias – dice kurt, y Sebastián arranca el auto- van por la carretera llena de nieve cuando Sebastián prende la radio

-Meat loaf – dice Sebastián, mientras suena la canción en la radio y empieza a cantar

_-Haría lo que fuera por amor _

-esta canción no te gusta – dice kurt viendo como Sebastián canta

- _Haría lo que fuera por amor, Haría lo que fuera por amor_ – cantaba Sebastián mirando a kurt

Kurt ríe – lo tienes que apagar

-_Pero no lo hare_ – dijo Sebastián pero cantándolo, y empieza a brincar en el asiento mientras kurt no paraba de reír

-Me case con un hombre cursi, Por favor para – decía kurt riendo

-Te encanta, di que te encanta – decía Sebastián mientras que con una mano le hacía cosquillas, porque la otra tenía el volante

-Para – decía kurt mientras reía- Ya basta, ajajajajjaja

-Te encanta esa canción – dijo Sebastián estacionando el auto

-Ay Sebastián – dijo kurt – tengo una teoría, Ya que tengo el gen de embarazo masculino, y hay algo que dicen que si lo hacen en un auto siempre se embarazan – dijo kurt mirando a Sebastián

Sebastián lo mira - ¿Qué?- kurt se desabrocha el cinturón y Sebastián se acerca para besarlo

_Yo también tengo una teoría. Es acerca de momentos. Momentos de impacto_

En eso un camión llega y se lleva por delante el auto haciendo que kurt, quien se había desabrochado el cinturón volara hacia delante atravesando la ventana, la cual se había roto en pedacitos y cayendo fuera del auto

Llegaron al hospital, los dos estaban en camillas, y estaban heridos, pero más kurt, quien tenía una mascarilla en la boca, Están en la sala de emergencias.

Mientras que, jeff, Nick y Santana corrían a preguntarle a la enfermera que había pasado y como estaban, mientras que ella decía que no tenía noticias

Estaban en la sala de emergencias, y se llevan a kurt, mientras que Sebastián queda hay

_Mi teoría es que estos momentos de impacto, estos destellos intensos que cambian la vida para siempre, Acaban definiéndonos_

**Flashback**

Hace 4 años

Sebastián esperaba en una fila, mientras veía a un chico quien hablaba con el empleado, era precioso, tenía su cabello castaño hermosamente arreglado, un pantalón pegado a sus piernas una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro

-Gracias – dice el chico

-El que sigue – dice el empleado, mientras el chico empieza a caminar, y pasa al lado de Sebastián, donde ve esos hermosos ojos azules que lo enamoran de inmediato, Kurt sigue caminando pero se voltea a ver a Sebastián quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, kurt le sonríe se sonroja y sigue caminando

_Uno de mis momentos favoritos, por mucho_

Sebastián sale detrás de kurt, quien caminaba hacia su auto y apretó el botón del seguro

-Aaah – dice kurt como si hubiera olvidado algo y se voltea y hay estaba Sebastián

-Olvidaste tu permiso – dice Sebastián mirando el permiso en su mano y luego a kurt con una sonrisa

Kurt mira el permiso y sonríe – Si. Bueno, vengo solo para disfrutar la cola de 2 horas – dice kurt riendo – el permiso es un gusto extra – en eso Sebastián ríe y luego ve la etiqueta que está en el auto de kurt, La cual dice SAIC

-ooh, el instituto de arte – dice Sebastián agarrándose el gorro que tenía en su cabeza- ¿Trabajas ahí? – pregunto Sebastián

-No, Soy estudiante – dijo kurt, en eso se quedan en silencio y se sonríen entre si

-Me llamo kurt – dice el castaño, rompiendo el silencio y ofreciendo su mano

-Jajaja disculpa yo me llamo Sebastián – dice el ojiverde estrechando la mano de kurt

-Jajaja bueno gracias por esto, Sebastián – dice kurt levantando el permiso y abriendo la puerta de su auto

-Note, de una manera completamente inocente que tenemos la misma zona de PER- dijo Sebastián rápidamente para que kurt no entrara al auto

-¿De verdad?- pregunto kurt

-Si – dice Sebastián nervioso

-Jum, tienes unos poderes de observación impresionante- dijo kurt

-Si – volvió a decir Sebastián aun nervioso

-¿Qué es zona de PER?- Pregunto kurt avergonzado de no saber

-Permiso de estacionamiento residencial – dijo Sebastián

-Aaah eso… suena intimo – dijo kurt mirando al suelo y luego a Sebastián

-Si – dice Sebastián sonriendo –Okey, ah, lo que estaba pensando es que … creo que nos debemos a nosotros mismos tomarnos una copa dada nuestra compatibilidad de zonas y demás

Kurt se queda mirando a Sebastián – Okey – dice kurt sin dejar de mirarlo

-¿Okey? – pregunto Sebastián esperanzado

-Si – dijo kurt con una sonrisa a la cual Sebastián correspondió

Kurt cierra la puerta de su auto, y empiezan a caminar y Sebastián le dice – Tu primero –

-Gracias

Están en una cafetería y kurt está viendo los postres de la vitrina con una copa en la mano, cuando se acerca Sebastián sosteniendo algo por detrás, lo saca y hay una gran caja llena de chocolates, se la da a kurt y agarra dos, los pone tras su espalda y dice

-Escoge una mano – dice Sebastián

-Esa – dice kurt apuntando a la mano derecha

Sebastián le da el chocolate en la boca a kurt, y el otro se lo come el – Aquí tienes, -empiezan a comérselos,

-Sabe rico – dice Sebastián, y kurt asiente aun con el chocolate en la boca, kurt le quita el sombrero a Sebastián y se lo coloca él y le sonríe, empiezan a reír y a disfrutar la noche

**Fin del flashback**

**Flashback**

Kurt estaba trabajando en la cafetería, tenía una camisa blanca con un suéter, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras, y la nariz roja igual que sus mejillas, tenía gripe y el frio no lo estaba ayudando mucho, empezó a recoger unas tazas del mostrador, y las llevo hacia una mesa

-Avísenme si necesitan algo mas – les dice kurt a los clientes, y al voltearse hay una caja, mira por la gran ventana y hay esta Sebastián afuera todo mojado por la lluvia viéndolo,

-Ábrela – dice Sebastián haciendo una seña, Kurt sonríe y abre la caja,

Saca una caja de pañuelos donde tenía escrito en un papel, _Para tu nariz_

Saco una caja de pastillas, _Para tu cabeza_

Luego saco una foto de Sebastián con una guitara, _Para tu corazón_

_Para después_, decía la última nota y al sacar lo que había, eran unos bóxer realmente pequeños, kurt los saca se ríe y se los pone en la cadera , Sebastián sonríe, pero rápidamente los guarda al darse cuenta que la gente lo estaba viendo

**Fin del flashback**

**Flashback**

Sebastián estaba conduciendo el auto, mientras kurt estaba en el asiento de al lado sacando la mano por la ventana, y luego mira a Sebastián, y empieza a hacerle cosquillas, mientras el conduce, empiezan a reírse sin parar hasta que Sebastián se le salió un gas, kurt se le queda viendo

-¿Te echaste un gas? – pregunta kurt

-No- dice Sebastián nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas- Quizás uno chiquito

Kurt lo mira, y aprieta el botón para hacer que la ventana se cierre mientras mira fijamente a Sebastián

-Estás loco – dice Sebastián mirándolo y luego a la carretera- Pero eres muy romántico- al escuchar eso kurt sonríe – estoy tan enamorado que es una locura – dice Sebastián mirándolo

**Fin del flashback**

-La tomografía mostro una hemorragia intracraneal – le decía la doctora a Sebastián mientras caminaban – A los pacientes con lesiones cerebrales los mantenemos en estado de coma para calmar sus sistemas y permitirle al cerebro sanar mientras baja la hinchazón, luego los despertamos despacio. En casos severos…- Ya Sebastián no escuchaba su mente estaba perdida

_Cada uno de nosotros es la suma total de todos los momentos que hemos experimentado, con toda la gente que hemos conocido_

Sebastián va a la habitación de kurt y se sienta, se siente tan mal al verlo con todos esos rasguños y moretones y ese tubo que tenía en su boca, hacia que le doliera a él, Sebastián agarro la mano de kurt y le puso el anillo de su casamiento y se queda mirándolo

_Y esos momentos se convierten en nuestra historia. Son nuestros "grandes éxitos" de recuerdos que tocamos y volvemos a tocar en nuestras mentes una y otra vez_

**Flashback**

Sebastián agarra un pan y sale afuera a ver qué está haciendo kurt, y como se o esperaba kurt estaba alimentando otra vez a ese gato de la calle

-Hola –Dice Sebastián mordiendo el pan

-Hola- dice kurt

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Sebastián mirando al gato

-Nada- dice kurt nerviosos y entrando rápidamente a la casa

-¿Nada? – pregunto Sebastián

-No – dijo kurt entrando

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Sebastián mirando la comida en la mano de kurt

-Nada – volvió a decir kurt

-¿Nada? La comida esta lista – dijo Sebastián yendo detrás de kurt- si le sigues dando de comer, va a seguir regresando y soy alérgico – le decía Sebastián a kurt

Kurt abrió la nevera y volteo a ver a Sebastián con una sonrisa, saca un jugo de naranja y unas fresas de la nevera - ¿Así como eres alérgico al cilantro? – pregunto kurt divertido, cerrando la nevera

-No lo aguanto – dijo Sebastián simplemente

-Exacto, pero no eres alérgico – dijo kurt - ¿Alguien quiere fresas frescas del mercado? – pregunto kurt ofreciéndoselas a los amigos de Sebastián

-Compra comida, mala señal – dice Nick acercándose, mientras jeff agarraba el tazón de fresas

-¿Qué? – pregunto kurt

-Sabemos lo que significa – dijo wes

-El me gusta – dice jeff – es como una mascota – dijo jeff mientras kurt se sentaba al lado de él y se servía un vaso de jugo

-Gracias, creo – dijo kurt riendo divertido

-Lo prefiero a el que al hurón que querías adoptar – dijo wes con una guitarra

-Y hace un café excelente, Hay que quedárnoslo – decía jeff mientras comía

-Gracias – decía kurt,

- Toma un poco – le dijo jeff a Nick, mientras le pasaba el plato con las fresas, Sebastián se acercaba con un plato y lo puso al frente de kurt, el castaño lo vio, tenia panqueques, y con ciruelas había escrito algo

-¿Mofarte? No entiendo de que hablas – dijo kurt mirando el plato

- No, es que se movió, -acomodo la ciruela, kurt lo volvió a leer y sonrio a la palabra ¿Mudarte?

-Te lo dije – dijo Nick

-Si – dijo kurt besando a Sebastián, mientras los amigos de el ojiverde se reían y comían

**Fin del flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

-Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, siempre abrazarte con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor exige – Decía kurt, mientras miraba a Sebastián, los dos estaban en unos lindos trajes negros muy elegantes, sus amigos estaban ahí, y decían sus votos mientras jeff grababa todo – Hablar cuando sea necesario y compartir el silencio cuando no. Estar de acuerdo o no sobre los pasteles y vivir dentro del calor de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar

Sebastián miraba tontamente a kurt – es difícil superar esos votos…. Escribiste tus votos en un menú – pregunto Sebastián divertido

-Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto kurt con las mejillas sonrojadas, en eso Sebastián saca de su saco el mismo menú, a lo que kurt se tapa con el suyo y sonríe

-Prometo amarte ferozmente en todas las condiciones ahora y para siempre, Prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor de una vez en la vida, y siempre saber en la parte más profunda de mi alma que a pesar de los retos que nos separen siempre encontraremos el camino de regreso – después de eso kurt y Sebastián se quedan mirando y se sonríen

-¿Se aceptan como esposos para siempre?- Pregunto wes

-Acepto – dijo Sebastián rápidamente

-Acepto – dice kurt

-Entonces por el poder otorgado por el estado de Illinois yo…

-Seguridad – dice Nick asustado

-Los declaro marido y mujer y mejores amigos de por vida CORRAN – dijo wes corriendo fuera del salón de arte junto con los demás invitados y kurt y Sebastián, era tan rápido que corrían de seguridad que a Sebastián se le cayeron el menú de sus votos pero rápidamente los recogió, corrieron por el puente

INSTITUTO DE ARTE DE CHICAGO

Sebastián y kurt corrieron hasta un gran arco donde podían ver su reflejo, y se besaron un beso tan apasionado donde sellaron todas las promesas

**Fin del flashback**

**Flashback **

Kurt esta moldeando una de sus figuras incompletas, tenía la música a todo volumen, kurt se harto porque no le daba así que lanzo la mesa donde estaba moldeando hacia otro lado, hay llego Sebastián quien apago el sonido

-AAAH –dice kurt, golpeando el piso con su zapato – tengo una obra. Una obra. Esto no está sucediendo. Yo no… Dios mío – decía kurt cansado Tapándose la cara con sus dos manos

-Todo va a salir bien – dijo Sebastián mirando a kurt

-Los voy a tener que llamar. Tendré que llamarlos y decirles que no puedo – decía kurt

-Ven a la cama conmigo – dijo Sebastián- Anda yo se que quieres venir a la cama – dijo Sebastián acercándose al oído de kurt quien negaba, entonces Sebastián empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello haciendo caer a los dos

-No - decía kurt riendo – no por favor, no Jajaja, Ya basta Jajajajaja

-Ok, ok – dijo Sebastián sentándose en el suelo, se quedo mirando lo que había en la mesa – creo que esta obra está avanzando muy bien. Ya sé que no está terminada. Pero ya estoy viendo un estado de ánimo… Tiene como una cortina ensombreciéndose ahí… y un elemento de luz compitiendo ahí, es abstracta pero, no sé, es muy poderosa – kurt se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa muy dulce – Que – pregunto Sebastián

Me amas demasiado – dijo kurt sin dejar de mirarlo

-Si así es – dijo Sebastián mirándolo también

-Sí, Ya lo sé, Porque esta es mi obra – empezó a apuntar a una mesa que estaba al otro lado de ellos – y esto es lo que sobro – dijo kurt señalando a lo que Sebastián describía – y ahora lo voy a conservar – Sebastián se reía avergonzado a lo que kurt le agarro la cara con ambas manos y lo beso, se acostaron en el piso y Sebastián se puso encima de él, mientras que kurt le iba quitando la camisa, sin dejar de besarse

_Un momento de amor, total, Físico, mental y todas las demás categorías_

**Fin del flashback**

Estaban en la habitación de kurt en el hospital, cuando el castaño empieza a abrir los ojos

-No se le acerque mucho – le dijo la doctora a Sebastián- Va a estar un poco aturdido, así que démosle un poco de espacio

-Hola – le dijo Sebastián, mirando emocionado a kurt, El castaño miraba todo desorientado – Que gusto me da verte- decía Sebastián aguantándose las ganas de besar a su amado

Kurt lo miraba confundido - ¿Kurt? – Pregunto la doctora – este bien, estas en el hospital. Tuviste un accidente de auto. Te golpeaste la cabeza, Pero estas bien. Estuviste dormido un tiempo

-Como te sientes –pregunto Sebastián sin dejar de mirarlo

-Me duele la cabeza – dice kurt un poco débil, Sebastián mira a la doctora

-Eso es perfectamente normal, Te daré algo – La doctora estaba a punto de irse cuando

-¿Se lastimo alguien más, Doctor? – pregunto kurt mirando a Sebastián, a lo que la doctora voltea, Sebastián se sorprendió, no sabía que decir así que miro a la doctora

-Kurt, tu sabes quién soy, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sebastián preocupado

-Sí. Usted es mi médico – dijo kurt, la doctora se queda mirando a Sebastián

Sebastián confundido se acerca más hacia kurt y se sienta en una silla al lado de su cama – Yo soy tu esposo – dice Sebastián mirándolo fijamente

Kurt asustado, miraba a todas partes - ¿Kurt? – dice Sebastián tratando de alcanzar la mano de kurt quien la quita de inmediato, kurt se queda mirando su mano y ve el anillo muy sorprendido y luego miro a Sebastián

El ojiverde salió muy apurado de la habitación de kurt, se sentía tan desesperado

-Señor smythe – dice la doctora corriendo detrás de el

-Dijo que todo iba bien – dijo Sebastián levantando un poco la voz

-Una lesión cerebral no es como un hueso roto – dice la doctora cuando logo alcanzar a Sebastián, Los cerebros son muy impredecibles. A veces, la presión del tejido hinchado contra el cráneo puede causar discapacidad

-¿Discapacidad?- pregunta Sebastián, tratando de retener las lágrimas y pasando su mano por su cabello – No se acuerda de mi

-Aunque esta despierta, la hinchazón puede causar amnesia y cambios de humor

-¿Qué? – dijo Sebastián molesto alejándose de la doctora

-Pero eso es normal – dijo la doctora quien volvió al cuarto al ver que Sebastián ya se había ido, El castaño camino hasta llegar a una máquina expendedora, estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, su mundo en un momento se derrumbo, se lanzo al piso y se apoyo con la máquina expendedora se tapo la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, Todo lo que había aguantado apenas supo que el amor de su vida no lo recordaba, toda esa tristeza salió de golpe, y el sin poder detenerla

_Entonces, esa es mi teoría. Que esos momentos de impacto definen quienes somos. Pero lo que nunca considere fue: ¿Qué si un día no pudieras recordar esos momentos?_

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt estaba mirando a Sebastián, quien dormía en un sillón de la sala de espera, al parecer se quedo dormido toda la noche hay, bueno de hecho todos los días lo hacía mientras kurt estaba inconsciente, el castaño empezó a moverlo para que despertara, Sebastián empezó a moverse, y al ver a kurt rápidamente se paro

-Hola – dijo Sebastián sonriéndole

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo kurt con los brazos cruzados

-Durmiendo - dijo Sebastián un poco desorientado, a lo que kurt ríe – claro – dice kurt

-Te traje ropa – dijo Sebastián dándole un bolso a kurt

-Gracias – dijo kurt agarrándolo -Tengo un poco de hambre

-Si – dice Sebastián sonriendo – ven

Llegaron a la cafetería del hospital

-Solo quería verificar algunas cosas contigo acerca de mí – dijo kurt – acerca de nosotros

-Muy bien – dijo kurt mirándolo

-¿Entonces estamos casado? – pregunto kurt

-Si – dijo Sebastián sonriendo como idiota

-Y tengo pelo extraño – dijo kurt sentándose en una mesa

- ese es un punto de vista limitado – dijo Sebastián riendo- decías que tardabas mucho en acomodarlo, y ponerlo perfecto, y preferías pasar ese tiempo en tu estudio

-¿En mi estudio? – pregunto kurt confundido

-Eres una artista – dijo Sebastián – un escultor. Muy bueno, estás trabajando en 4 obras para el vestíbulo de la torre tribune. Es impresionante

-Y que paso con mi carrera de abogado – pregunto kurt

-Te falto tomar algunas clases – dijo Sebastián bajando la cabeza

-La última vez que quise ser artista fue en la secundaria – dijo kurt confundido

Sebastián estaba en la sala de espera hablando con sus amigos

-Considéralo algo positivo – dijo santana

-¿Trauma cerebral? ¿Positivo?- pregunto jeff

-Eres muy tonta – dijo Nick mirando a santana

- Si no recuerda quien eres no recuerda todas tus estupideces – dijo santana como si fuera lo más obvio- puedes volver a empezar de cero

-Estoy preocupado, si no se acuerda de ti ¿Cómo va a recordar que te quiere?- pregunto wes

-me asombro que la enamoraras originalmente – dijo santana – Ahora eres menos atractivo- a lo que todos ríen

-Son un excelente sistema de apoyo – dice Sebastián riendo – enserio ¿Qué pasa si no se acuerda de mi? – Pregunto Sebastián ahora triste-¿Entonces qué?

Jeff se acerca y lo abraza – se acordara, Se acordara de todos, Ya lo veras, somos su familia

-Si tienes razón – dijo Sebastián más relajado

Sebastián va a su casa, para dormir, lo cual no logro en toda la noche, ya que pensaba en kurt, al siguiente día se paro muy temprano y se fue directo al hospital, va hacia la habitación de kurt pero él no esta hay, Sebastián confundido le pregunta a la enfermera– Disculpa, busco a mi esposo, kurt Smythe

-Parece que lo pasaron al piso VIP – dijo la enfermera mirando su computador

-Suena caro – dijo Sebastián

-Ya pagaron – dijo la enfermera- tome el ascensor al segundo piso y doble a la derecha

Sebastián confundido sigue las indicaciones de la enfermera, Llega hasta la habitación, en la habitación estaba, un señor con una gorra y una señora muy hermosa con el cabello rojizo frente a kurt, la doctora estaba hablando,

-Tu memoria a largo plazo está bien, y soy optimista con respecto al resto de tu memoria. Sr. Smythe. Me alegro de que este aquí – dijo la doctora apenas vio a Sebastián, El señor de gorra de voltea y se pone al frente de Sebastián quien estaba nervioso

-Esto es extraño. Yo soy Sebastián, el esposo de kurt – dijo Sebastián ofreciéndole la mano al señor

-¿Sabes lo desconcertante que fue que nos dijeran que mi hija llevara semanas aquí y que nadie nos avisara? – le reprochaba el señor hummel a Sebastián

- Deberías habernos llamado – dijo la señora hummel

-Lo siento – dijo Sebastián avergonzado

-¿No conoces a mis padres? – Pregunto kurt confundido – no entiendo ¿Por qué no se conocen?

-Cuál es el siguiente paso, doctora – dijo la señora hummel rápidamente, cambiando el tema

- Entre antes, se instale en su vida, en su rutina, mejor, en una semana recomendare que kurt vea a una neuropsicología- dijo la doctora

-Lo que ella necesite, terapia, especialistas, tendrá lo mejor – decía el señor hummel

-Vendrás a la casa y te cuidare – decía la señora hummel sosteniendo la mano de kurt, Sebastián al escuchar eso interviene

-No quiero ser irrespetuoso porque se lo agradecemos mucho, pero la doctora dijo que kurt necesita volver a su rutina normal. Su vida conmigo es su rutina normal – decía Sebastián asustado, no quería que lo separarán de kurt

-Sí pero no se acuerda de esa vida – dijo la señora hummel

-Se va acordar, eso es lo que dijo la doctora-

-No, lo que dijo es que kurt TAL VEZ recuerde – dijo el señor hummel a la defensiva

-¿Por qué no dejar que vuelva a casa y se recupere con gente que conoce? – pregunto la señora hummel

- Y quiere – termino de decir el señor hummel

-No le han preguntado nada a él – dijo Sebastián viendo a kurt

-No pero…

-Lo que necesito es que dejen de discutir – dijo kurt poniéndose las manos en la cara


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastián y kurt estaban en una mesa comiendo

-¿Cómo eres mi esposo y no conoces a mi familia?- pregunto kurt

-Hace años que no hablas de ellos – dijo Sebastián

-¿Por qué deje de hablarles? – pregunto kurt confundido

- Todo paso antes de que nos conociéramos – dijo Sebastián

-¿Y nunca hablamos de eso?- pregunto kurt

-No. Si hablamos – dijo Sebastián

-¿Y entonces…?

-Tú querías mudarte a la ciudad e irte al instituto de arte. Y tu papa insistía en que siguieras estudiando derecho, tenía una visión muy estricta de tu futuro

-Lo único que recuerdo, es que estaba estudiando derecho y estar comprometida con Blaine- dijo kurt, a lo que Sebastián se sintió incomodo, kurt se para y empieza a caminar, Sebastián también lo hace agarra su bolso y va tras kurt

-Kurt, Bebe, Bebe, solo... Lo que debes hacer en este momento es regresar a tu vida conmigo – decía Sebastián un poco desesperado- ya oíste al médico es lo mejor para tu curación

-Sí pero yo no te conozco – dijo kurt- quieres que viva contigo y ni te conozco ¿sin pruebas de que estábamos enamorados?

-Fuera de estar casado – dijo Sebastián tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran

-La gente se casa por muchas razones, como un permiso de residencia

Sebastián ríe un poco – soy de Cincinnati

-¿Llevaba un diario? – pregunto kurt

- No que yo sepa – dijo Sebastián negando, kurt se encoge de hombros, como diciéndole _no puedo estar contigo_ y se va a lo que Sebastián triste baja su cabeza

Kurt salió de su cuarto de hospital con un pantalón bluyín que no le quedaba apretado solo en el trasero, con una camisa con mangas, sencillo pero lindo

-Esto es todo lo que pude encontrar – dijo kurt apuntado a su ropa y dándole su bolso a su padre

-Está bien, corazón – dijo la señora hummel – solo vamos a casa

En eso Sebastián entra apurado a la habitación

-Espera. Tengo un correo de voz, Es de antes del accidente – dijo Sebastián mostrando su celular- Dijiste que querías evidencias

-Kurt lo mira –a ver escuchémoslo

_Hola, mi vida, Disculpa que siga en mi estudio. Te extraño tanto que mis esculturas de están pareciendo a ti. Así que ¿Qué vas a hacer después? Porque necesito un poco de tiempo de Sebastián, Tú me entiendes. Si. En fin, Llámame. Te amo _

-Supongo que al oírlo otra vez, No demuestra nada – dijo Sebastián resignado

-No, No es… es lindo. Digo, Yo sueno… Feliz – dijo kurt mirando a sus padres quienes tenían una cara de fastidio y luego a Sebastián

Sebastián se acerca a kurt- Mira. Piénsalo, Dejaste derecho, Rompiste tu compromiso, te mudaste a la ciudad. Son decisiones que tomaste antes de conocerme. Creo que te debes a ti misma honrar esas decisiones al menos por ahora- dice Sebastián, kurt se le queda mirando

-Esto es un error, kurt – dijo la mama del castaño

-Les prometo que la cuidare – dijo Sebastián- Ven casa conmigo, ven a casa – decía Sebastián desesperado- resolveremos todo juntos

Kurt se queda pensándolo por un rato – Supongo que puedo hacer la prueba para ver si le ayuda a mi memoria y siempre puedo volver a casa si cambio de parecer – decía kurt mirando a sus padres quienes estaban molestos – me case con él y debió ser por una razón

Estaban en el auto camino a casa, kurt se mira por el retrovisor, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado- Parezco un loco

-Te ves maravilloso – dijo Sebastián, a lo que kurt solo sonríe

-¿Dónde vivimos?- pregunto kurt

-En el lado norte – dijo Sebastián

-Quien es el presidente – pregunto kurt

-¿Del país? – Pregunto Sebastián y kurt asintió – Obama – dijo Sebastián

Kurt se queda pensativo-¿El senador?

-Si. Tu votaste por el – dijo Sebastián

-¿Enserio?- pregunto kurt confundido

Van a abrir la puerta de la casa, y al hacerlo un montón de gente grito. SORPRESA, BIENVENIDO KURT, estaban todos sus amigos, los cuales el no recordaba, la música estaba fuerte, y santana fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarla, el caminaba y miraba a todos asustados, Kurt no soporto la presión y se fue para afuera

Sebastián al ver que kurt estaba mal les pidió a todos que por favor se fueran, después de que todos salieron el fue a buscar a su castaño, kurt estaba en su cuarto viendo las cosas cuando Sebastián entra y se sienta a su lado

-Estas bien – pregunto Sebastián

- Tú qué crees

- Ya lo sé, Fue demasiado – dijo Sebastián sintiéndose un poco culpable

-No – dijo kurt- demasiado hubiera sido llegar a casa a un departamento desconocido con un hombre que no conozco, eso es demasiado, pero llegar a la casa, con gente que ni conozco llorando y abrazándome y hablando de cosas que no recuerdo, eso no es demasiado, ESO ES UNA LOCURA –dijo kurt un poco exaltado

- Disculpa, solo iban a hacer unas cuantas personas – dijo Sebastián

-¿Puedes salir por favor?- dijo kurt

- Kurt mira, perdóname – dijo Sebastián triste

-¿DE VERDAD NO ME DEJARAS SOLO?- grito kurt

-Está bien, Lo siento – dijo Sebastián saliendo muy triste de la habitación

-No, yo lo siento – dijo kurt, después de que Sebastián salió


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche Sebastián durmió en el sofá, lo que menos quería es que kurt se sintiera incomodo

A la mañana siguiente kurt salió de la ducha, cargaba un paño en la cintura y se fue hacia el espejo, pero vio una foto que colgaba, donde salía su espalda con un tatuaje, el castaño se alarma y se voltea para ver en el espejo si el tatuaje era real, lo cual si era real

-O dios mío, Mi madre va a matarme – dijo kurt bajando su cabeza

Sebastián se para, se quita las sabanas, y estaba desnudo, ya que el ojiverde siempre dormía sin nada, y como era costumbre no se percato de lo que pensaría kurt, abrió la puerta de la habitación donde kurt se estaba poniendo sus bóxer, Sebastián entra

-Buenos días – dice Sebastián adormilado

-Buenos días – dice kurt y al voltear y verlo desnudo pego un grito y se volteo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sebastián tapándose con las manos

-No tocaste – dijo kurt tapándose con la toalla

-Es la costumbre, lo siento, no es como que no lo hayas visto antes – dijo Sebastián divertido y haciendo reír a kurt y sonrojarse

- Nos es chistoso – decía kurt aguantando la risa – necesitas tocar

-Perdón- dice Sebastián sonriendo y saliendo

Luego de media hora, kurt sale de la habitación, con un pantalón negro y un suéter blanco un poco grande y el pelo mejor peinado de cómo lo tenía antes, se veía tierno y muy cómodo

Sebastián estaba leyendo el periódico y al verlo así sonrió

-Te ves lindo – dice Sebastián sonriendo

-¿De verdad?- pregunto kurt

-Es mi única prenda de vestir en la que me siento cómoda- dijo kurt

-De hecho, es mía- dice Sebastián divertido- pero está bien – Había mucha comida en la mesa

-Wow,¿ Normalmente haces todo esto? – pregunto kurt con un vaso de jugo en la mano

-Es para pedirte perdón por lo de anoche – dijo Sebastián un poco tímido

-Fue una estupidez no estaba pensando –dijo Sebastián

-No por favor. Yo lo siento – dijo kurt poniendo el vaso ahora vacio en la mesa- no quiero que te preocupes por mí, sigue con tu rutina, ¿trabajas?- pregunto kurt

-Sí. Si no he quebrado – dijo Sebastián riendo

-Y de que trabajas – pregunto kurt

-Tengo un estudio de grabación, de hecho tu me convenciste de comprarlo – dijo Sebastián mirando a kurt

-Fantástico – dijo kurt- Entonces ¿Cuál es mi rutina?

-Bueno, te levantas y haces café, pero ya yo lo hice así que está bien – dijo Sebastián, kurt estaba comiendo tocino cuando – No déjalo, eso es para mí, tu no comes carne- kurt rápidamente pone el tocino en su plato- Luego tu lees correos, pagas cuentas pero no te sabes las contraseñas así que yo lo hare, y luego vas a tu estudio, si quieres podemos ir para que veas algunas de tus artes

-¿Sabes qué? No necesitamos repasar todo ahora – dijo kurt mirando a Sebastián- Vete a trabajar y luego puedo anotar para acordarme

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Sebastián, en realidad no quería dejar a su castaño solo

-Sí, sí estoy bien – dijo kurt

-Ok entonces, aquí está tu teléfono y llaves – dijo Sebastián apuntando todo a la mesa- si quieres que regrese antes, o necesitas algo llámame- Sebastián camino y se acerco para darle un beso pero se acordó que para kurt seria incomodo así que solo se despidió y se fue

-Que tengas buen día – dijo kurt

Sebastián llego a su estudio de grabación

-Hola thad – dijo Sebastián

-Hola – dijo thad acomodando algunos sonidos- Esto ha sido un infierno, ayer llegaron dos clientes a la vez

-Demasiados clientes, buen problema – dijo Sebastián con sarcasmo

-Si, pero con un solo estudio, no podemos haber dos grabaciones, sabes no puedo manejar las sesiones y llevar las cuentas no es un negocio de uno solo – dijo thad

-No es que yo allá sido irresponsable – dijo Sebastián

-Entiendo, no estoy enojado – dijo thad más tranquilo- pero ha sido tropezones

-Pues ya estoy aquí – dijo Sebastián sentándose

Después de un rato de silencio-¿Cómo está el?

-Está recuperándose – dijo Sebastián un poco triste

-Vas a ir a la cita de las 3:30 – pregunto thad

-Claro, voy a ir a casa, cambiarme y ver como esta kurt, pero ahí estaré

Kurt estaba husmeando en la casa cuando ve un caset con una nota que dice, _mas evidencia_

y lo pone a reproducir, Era el video de su boda, kurt se le quedo viendo y en algunas partes reía

-Qué raro – dice kurt con una sonrisa, y luego de escuchar los votos de Sebastián, se sintió un poco culpable

Decidió salir por un rato, así que fue a una panadería que está cerca de su casa

Kurt miraba los pasteles

-Hola – dijo kurt

-Hola – dijo una señora

-Am ¿Me puede dar… uno de estos? – dijo kurt apuntando a unos pasteles de chocolate

-¿No quieres lo de siempre?

-¿Hay algo que pido siempre? entonces si démelo – dijo kurt sonriendo

Salió de la panadería, comiéndose uno de sus pasteles

Sebastián había salido de su trabajo y paso por la florería, y le compro a kurt unas lindas flores amarillas y se fue a la casa, Llego y empezó a llamar a kurt, pero no le contestaba, lo llamo al teléfono pero al parecer kurt había dejado el teléfono, así que salió corriendo a buscar a kurt

El castaño llevaba media hora perdido no reconocía nada, y no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo era el numero de Sebastián, así que entro a la cocina de un restaurante

-¿En qué le puedo servir? – pregunto un señor

-Am ¿Me puede prestar su teléfono? – pregunto kurt

Sebastián estaba caminando viendo a todas partes a ver si veía a kurt cuando suena su teléfono,

-Alo, Ya sé que son las 3:30, No puedo, Tengo que encontrar a kurt – dijo Sebastián alterado – No se inventa algo

Kurt estaba sentado en una banca, hasta que llego su mama

-Perdón, no sabía a quién mas llamar – dijo kurt montándose en el carro de su madre

- Sábete corazón – dijo su mama abrazándolo

Después de 3 horas

Sebastián ya había buscado en todas partes, estaba muy preocupado, así que se sentó un rato a esperar a ver si kurt llegaba, El castaño llego con un montón de bolsas y una linda ropa

-Hola – dijo Sebastián

-Hola – dijo kurt cerrando la puerta

-¿Dónde andabas estaba preocupado? – pregunto Sebastián

-Disculpa me perdí, físicamente, no sabía tu numero así que llame a mama – dijo kurt- Nos invito a cenar esta noche – dijo kurt sonriendo

- ¿A cenar? Bueno – dijo Sebastián un poco incomodo

-No tienes que ir – dijo kurt

-No puedes manejar así que tengo que ir – dijo Sebastián

-Quizá mañana me despierte y me acuerde de todo – dijo kurt mirando a Sebastián- Pero ahora ellos son lo único de lo que estoy segura

-Ok iremos – dijo Sebastián

Sebastián iba manejando mientras kurt le indicaba

-A la izquierda en casa cadwell, a la derecha al final y es la sexta casa a la derecha – dijo kurt, y luego miro las flores- Estas flores no dice: "Perdón por no haberme comunicado pero como me lastime quizás lo puedan olvidar"

-Deberíamos haberles comprado nomeolvides – dijo Sebastián

-Que chistoso – dijo kurt serio mirando las flores

Llegaron y antes de entrar a la casa

-Ya conoces a mis padres, pero mi padre dirá que lo llames burt, pero prefiere Sr. Hummel y mi hermano se llama…

- finn y tiene una novia llamada Rachel la cual es como tu hermana– termino de decir Sebastián- Yo sé mucho de tu familia Kurt

-Cierto si – dice kurt

Estaban en la cena, Kurt estaba charlando muy animadamente con Rachel cuando ella le muestra a kurt su mano la cual tenía un hermoso anillo

-O dios, Estas comprometida – dijo kurt emocionado

-Ya lo sé – dijo Rachel riendo, en eso entra finn

-Siempre lo diré, hacen una hermosa pareja

-Gracias hermano – dijo fin

-Siglos sin verte – dijo Rachel mirando a kurt

-Lo raro es que todos se ven mayores – dijo kurt divertido

-¿Si? – pregunto Rachel

-Si sobre todo tu – dijo kurt haciendo que Rachel le pegara en el hombro

-Me gusta que hayas regresado – dijo Rachel abrazando a kurt

– Para celebrar que kurt ha vuelto, hice tu cena favorita – dijo su mama entrando con un gran plato- Filet mignon, Por favor siéntense

-Antes de empezar, creo que esta noche amerita un brindis- dijo la señora

-Me gustaría brindar por mi familia, tengo mucha suerte de tener a estas tres mujeres en mi vida – dijo burt –Kurt bienvenido a casa, Por la familia – dijo burt alzando su copa, lo cual todos también lo hicieron

-Sebastián cuéntanos de tu familia – dijo burt- La vez con frecuencia

-No

-Pues que lastima – dijo burt

-Mis padres murieron, kurt es mi única familia – dijo Sebastián viendo a kurt

-Y a que te dedicas – pregunto la mama de kurt

-Acabo de abrir un estudio de grabación en el centro – dijo Sebastián

-¿No está en vías de extinción? – pregunto Finn, a lo que Rachel le hizo una seña de que se callara- La gente puede hacer buenas grabaciones con sus computadores

-Finn – dije Rachel

-¿Qué? – pregunta fin

-Los discos que me gustan tienen vida, calor y alma, como el eco de la guitarra de Moore en MYSTERY TRAIN, Una computadora no te va a dar eso, No puedes hacer las Sesiones sun de Elvis en tu computadora – dijo Sebastián

El comedor de quedo en completo silencio hasta que

-Wow – dijo Rachel sonriendo

Decidieron ir a un bar después de la cena

-Venimos aquí todos los días –decía Rachel

-Creo que es demasiado para kurt – dijo Sebastián

-No, Me siento bien aquí – dijo kurt, el castaño vio en una mesa a su vieja amiga Quinn así que la saludo con la mano, Quinn lo vio y solo bajo su cabeza

-¿No es Quinn Fabray?- Pregunto kurt a Rachel

La morena volteo y vio a Quinn y se puso nerviosa– Si, Ya no somos amigas – dijo Rachel

-Has estado lejos mucho tiempo así que te traje una sorpresa – dijo Rachel llevándola a una mesa donde estaban sus viejos amigos y amigas, todos gritaron y fueron a abrazar a kurt

-Buena suerte hombre – dijo finn yéndose son sus amigos

-Disculpa, Sebastián, Son mis amigos y amigas de secundaria – dijo Kurt

-Son Brittany, Adam, Chandler, Mercedes- dijo Kurt

-Hola – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No me vas a presentar? – pregunto un chico atrás de kurt, el castaño voltea y se le iluminan los ojos, enfrente tenía a su ex prometido Blaine

-Hola – dice kurt sin poder apartar su mirada de Blaine

-Hola – dice Blaine sonriendo

Sebastián miraba todo, realmente no le gustaba como kurt miraba a Blaine

-Perdón, te presento a…- kurt lo interrumpieron

-Blaine – dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa falsa

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Blaine, sin dejar de sonreírle a kurt y ignorando a Sebastián

-No sé si ella lo menciono, pero soy Sebastián – dijo el castaño

-Hola- dijo Blaine

-Soy el esposo de kurt – dijo Sebastián mirando molesto a Blaine

Sebastián estaba con Thad arreglando un equipo

-Parecía una chica de sororidad universitaria que toma mojitos- dijo Sebastián

-¿Cómo una esposa de Stepford?- pregunto Thad

-Básicamente estaba coqueteando con Blaine en mis narices – dijo Sebastián

-¿El ex prometido? – pregunto thad

-No, no, en su mente, es Blaine su prometido actual – dijo Sebastián molesto

-Por lo cual seguramente fue bastante molesto, que el extraño de su esposa lo bloqueara sexualmente – dijo Sebastián

-Eso es demasiado que asimilar para mi – dijo thad

Kurt decidió ir a visitar a Blaine esa mañana, entro a la oficina de Blaine

-Hola lisa – dice kurt saludando a la recepcionista

-Hola – dice lisa pero al ver quien era se sorprendo- ¿Kurt?

El castaño entro a la oficina y Blaine estaba hablando por teléfono, ve que kurt está hay

-Algo importante se presento, te llamare enseguida – dijo Blaine trancando

-Hola – dice Blaine sonriendo

-Hola – dijo kurt

-Por favor – dice Blaine apuntando a una silla

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en el lago cuando me dijiste que tu siempre me ibas a proteger? – pregunto kurt sonriendo

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien – dijo Blaine

-¿Me puedes decir lo que paso entre nosotros? – pregunto kurt

-Solo tú, Kurt, puedes romper con alguien y luego exigir respuestas – dijo Blaine

-Entonces yo rompí contigo – pregunto kurt

-Cruel duramente, antes de la boda – dijo Blaine

-¿Por qué? – pregunto kurt

-Esa es una pregunta que yo y mis amigos y mis dos novios después quisiéramos saber – dijo Blaine

-Enserio, debe haber alguna razón- dijo kurt

-Tu cambiaste, empezaste a hablar diferente, a vestirte diferente, No estabas seguro de querer ser abogado – dijo Blaine acercándose a kurt y sentando en su escritorio al frente de el

-¿Te devolví tu anillo? – pregunto kurt

-Sí, me lo devolviste – dijo Sebastián

-¿Quién lo tiene ahora? – pregunto kurt

-Nadie, todavía – dijo Blaine-Pero estoy con Jeremy, ¿De la clase de Rachel? – Dijo Blaine- Llevo saliendo con él un año

-De verdad lo siento, Voy a dejarte trabajar – dijo kurt levantándose

-Está bien – dijo Blaine, se abrazaron, pero de un momento a otro kurt, beso a Blaine, Duro muy poco, pero se ve que quería hacerlo

-Perdón – dijo Blaine

-Perdóname tu a mi – dijo kurt

-No estaba esperando eso – dijo Blaine sonriendo

-Una costumbre supongo – dijo kurt tímido


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt y Sebastián estaban desayunando

-Creo que estoy listo para ver mi estudio – dijo kurt mirando a Sebastián- ¿Me lo puedes enseñar?

-Claro – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

Entraron a un cuarto, estaba lleno de esculturas y obras lo cual sorprendió mucho a kurt

-Es el primer estudio que tienes tú solo – dijo Sebastián

-Es un espacio increíble ¿No? – dijo Sebastián

-Wow, Si es increíble – dijo kurt viendo todo

-Llegabas y ponías música, Te perdías en un proyecto, Yo tenía que recordarte que ya era de noche- Decía Sebastián sonriendo ante el recuerdo

Kurt sonrió, y miro una obra que estaba incompleta –esta es una de tus obras de torre tribune

-Que se supone que es – pregunto kurt

-No estoy seguro de si tú lo sabías – dijo Sebastián- Pero ven acá, aquí solo ayúdale a descubrir que quiere ser – decía Sebastián

-No se usar esta cosa – dijo kurt

-Claro que lo sabes – dijo Sebastián – espera- Sebastián fue hacia el estéreo y puso música a todo volumen- Así está mejor, anda, Prueba puede ser divertido

-Baja la música por favor – dijo kurt irritado

-Te juro que antes la oías mas fuerte – dijo Sebastián- No sé cómo te concentrabas

Kurt dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa-TENGO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA MUY FUERTE, BAJA LA MUSICA – grito kurt molesto

Sebastián fue hacia el estéreo y lo apago –TE ESTOY TRATANDO DE AYUDAR, pero no soy un costal de boxeo – dijo Sebastián triste apunto de salírsele las lagrimas- Esto también es duro para mi kurt- rápidamente salió del estudio

Después de eso kurt se sintió muy culpable, realmente nos sabia que hacer.

-¿Kurt? – dijo Sebastián entrando a la casa,

-¿Si?

-Hola – dijo Sebastián- pase por la panadería portuguesa que te encanta, Nos compre unos… - Sebastián no termino de hablar porque oyó ruidos en su cuarto-¿Hay alguien aquí? – pregunto Sebastián

-Si -dijo kurt

En eso sale burt – Hola Sebastián – dijo burt

-Hola – dijo Sebastián

-Rachel está loca por los arreglos de la boda, a lo demás viene la fiesta de compromiso – decía kurt empacando sus cosas

-Pensamos que kurt podía venir a casa y ayudarle – dijo burt

-Me parece que es lo que debo hacer, darle mi apoyo a Rachel – dijo kurt

-Está bien ¿Pero tu vida aquí? – Pregunto Sebastián triste-¿ Y todo el trabajo que no has termina?

-Hable con la gente de tribune y fueron muy comprensivos con lo del accidente, papa me va a prestar dinero para devolverles el adelanto – dijo kurt

-Sal cuando estés listo kurt – dijo burt saliendo de la casa

-Perdón es solo hasta la boda – dijo kurt saliendo

-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado – dijo Sebastián preocupado

-No estoy entrando a un culto, solo me voy con familia – dijo kurt

-Sí pero…

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto kurt

Sebastián sabía que tenía que decírselo pero no quiso hacerle daño- ¿Te puedo dar al menos un abrazo torpe? – pregunto Sebastián

Kurt sonrió y abrazo a Sebastián y se fue, Sebastián suspiro, _otra vez solo, otra vez sin ti_

Era el día del compromiso y Sebastián estaba esperando a que kurt saliera, y Wow, realmente Sebastián tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no lanzársele encima con un abrazo

-Te vez hermoso – dijo Sebastián

-Gracias – dijo kurt

-He estado pensando en algo ¿Cual es tu libro favorito?- pregunto Sebastián

-La casa en la playa de james Patterson – dijo kurt

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Sebastián sorprendido- Si es tan bueno, debes habérselo prestado a alguien

-Si, a Rachel probablemente – dijo kurt

-Y probablemente te dijiste a ti misma "Quisiera ser la persona que no lo ha leído para volver a experimentar todo de nuevo"

-Si supongo que sí – dijo kurt sonriendo

-Creo que debemos considerar esto así – dijo Sebastián – sabes no recuerdas como nos conocimos ni nos enamoramos, y sinceramente fue la mejor época de mi vida – dijo Sebastián- Y sería fantástico volver a experimentar todo eso de nuevo

Kurt asintió – como leer tu libro favorito por primera vez

-Exactamente- dijo Sebastián

-Entiendo – dijo kurt

-Por eso te quería invitar a salir – dijo Sebastián nervioso

Kurt se sorprendió- a salir

-Como si acabáramos de conocernos – dijo Sebastián

-No sé, ya viene la boda y….

-Pero si salimos antes me podrías llevar como tu acompañante – dijo Sebastián esperanzado- No te prometo nada pero te recomendare como acompañante

Kurt sonrió – Esta bien, Es una cita

Era el día de la cita y Sebastián fue a buscar a kurt, realmente estaba emocionado

-Tengo una idea, peo requiere ir a la ciudad – dijo Sebastián-¿Estas dispuesto?

-Sí, pero tengo que estar aquí antes de las 10 a.m. – dijo kurt sonriendo

-Dios mío – dijo Sebastián abriéndole la puerta del carro a kurt

-¿Qué? – pregunto kurt

-¿Primera cita y ya te invitaste a pasar la noche?, No se estoy escandalizado – dijo Sebastián en tono de broma

-No, quise decir…

-Tranquilo, te traeré esta noche – dijo Sebastián- Digo si quieres pasar la noche, si quieres…¿Quieres ver cómo te sientes? Está bien – decía Sebastián un tanto nervioso

Sebastián empezó a manejar, llegaron a la ciudad, Sebastián freno el auto, pero no salía

-¿Nos bajamos?- pregunto kurt

-No es necesario, - dijo Sebastián

-¿Ahora es cuando descubro que no eres mi esposo si no un acosador loco que me va a estrangular con mi bolsa?- pregunto kurt

-No. Este es el lugar preciso donde nos conocimos – dijo Sebastián suspirando- Te voy a llevar a una retrospectiva nuestra- Kurt sonrió

Sebastián llevo kurt a una cafetería donde fueron cuando se conocieron, entraron a cenar

-Que rico – dijo kurt

-¿Quieres el postre? – pregunto Sebastián

-¿Postre?, acabamos de comer waffles – dijo kurt incrédulo

-Esa fue la cena – dijo Sebastián – este es el postre – dijo sacando una caja enorme de chocolates

-Wow, como sabes que sabores son – pregunto kurt mirando los chocolates

-Es una ruleta rusa de chocolates, es parte de la diversión, Nos sorprendían cuales nos gustaban y cuáles no – decía Sebastián sonriendo

-Bien – dijo kurt agarrando uno, lo cual no le gusto

-¿No te gusta? – pregunto Sebastián al ver la cara de kurt

-Ese no me gusta – dijo kurt

-Toma prueba este – dijo Sebastián dándole otro

Kurt lo probo y sonrió – Este es delicioso – dijo kurt sonriendo

-Te toca a ti – dijo kurt volteando los chocolates a Sebastián y comiéndose otro

-¿Uno para mí y otro para ti? – pregunto Sebastián

-Jajaja si – dijo kurt

Los dos siguieron comiéndose los chocolates

-Veras que rico es el chocolate caliente – dijo Sebastián sonriendo- venias aquí cuando nevaba

-¿Quieres volverme diabético o solo gordo?- pregunto kurt divertido

Salieron de la cafetería y se estacionaron el frente de un lago

-¿Venimos aquí de noche y miramos el lago?-pregunto kurt

-No es precisamente lo que hacemos – dijo Sebastián quitándose la camisa

Kurt al ver lo que hacia se sorprendió – Am no voy a…

-No no es eso – dijo Sebastián riendo- Dijimos que íbamos a meternos una vez al mes y es abril, empezamos en julio

-¿Por qué decidimos hacer eso?- pregunto kurt riéndose

-El mesero de un restaurante no dijo que lo hacía, tenía 80 años, y pensamos que podíamos- dijo Sebastián

-Si – dijo kurt riendo

-Era sin traje de buzo, pero…

-Hablas enserio – dijo kurt

-Tratando de ti hare una excepción – dijo Sebastián quitándose el pantalón

Kurt sonrió – Ok date la vuelta – dijo kurt- Date la vuelta

Sebastián miro hacia otro lado y kurt comenzó a quitarse su camisa, Sebastián sonrió y en algunas ocasiones espiaba

-Listo – dijo kurt abriendo la puerta

-¿Sin traje de buzo? – pregunto Sebastián

-Eso dijimos ¿No?- dijo kurt saliendo del auto, kurt se metío pero al sentir lo fría que estaba el agua se arrepintió

-No no – dijo kurt saliendo pero Sebastián lo cargo y se metió con el

-Ya está bien – dijo Sebastián montándose a kurt en su espalda y saliendo del lago, Sebastián le puso un paño a kurt y entraron al auto

-Calefacción – dijo kurt temblando

-Mi parpado izquierdo se quedo congelado – dijo Sebastián

Los dos se rieron – no puedo sentir mis dedos- dijo kurt, entonces Sebastián agarra las dos manos de kurt y las besa

Los dos llegaron a la casa de Sebastián

-No sé que hizo tu kurt en la primera cita pero conmigo solo vas a llegar a primera base- dijo kurt

-Si claro – dijo Sebastián agarrando el cuello de kurt y besándolo, era un beso muy lento

-Lo siento puedo besar mejor, tengo los labios entumecidos

Kurt sonrió –Es lindo- dijo el castaño quitándole el paño a Sebastián, y lo volvió a besar, realmente kurt sentía que lo necesitaba, en ese momento no era que kurt no se acordaba de él, solo era kurt junto a su esposo, Sebastián empezó a acariciar a kurt

-Segunda base máximo – dijo kurt

-Esto es perfecto – dijo Sebastián mirando a kurt y volviéndolo a besar


End file.
